


After Two Months

by munshayne



Series: KuroTsuki Week 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Kei sneaking in at Olympic Village, KuroTsuki Week 2020, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sexual Content, olympic village
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/munshayne/pseuds/munshayne
Summary: Where Kuroo Tetsurou is in the Olympic village and is terribly missing his lover Kei, but what he didn’t expect to see him working or rather pretending to be a waiter.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: KuroTsuki Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844272
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	After Two Months

**Author's Note:**

> KuroTsuki Week 2020!! Day 3: PWP (Porn without Plot)
> 
> Not an experienced writer therefore I'm sorry for grammatical errors and repetitive phrases/words. 
> 
> Enjoy reading! :))

“This is very unpleasant to the eyes.” Kuroo complained as he saw another couple fucking in the corner, and then the other corner, and in the middle… everywhere. He couldn't bear the sight right in front of him and closed his eyes.

“It’s not like you and Tsukki doesn’t do that.” Iwaizumi chuckled as he took a shot.

“First, yes we do that but not in public places. Second, don’t call him Tsukki.” Kuroo argued which made the trainer laugh.

“You’ve never done it in public places? Weak.” The trained grinned. The look on his face said ‘we’ve-done-it-several-times’ look.

“We did it but not all the time, just sometimes.” Kuroo defended. He couldn’t risk some other people seeing Kei’s body. It’s for his eyes and his eyes only.

“You know you should distract yourself. Look at the waiters or something. I saw a very beautiful man out there.” Iwaizumi said, his smirk never leaving his face. Kuroo’s eyes widened and he turned his body to face the trainer.

“Are you cheating on Oikawa!?” He exclaimed, a little too loud.

“Asshole, I’m not. See for yourself. Good luck insert that dick!” The trainer’s last word before handing him a lube and leaving him alone in the counter, making his way to Oikawa.

Kuroo still has not processed what just happened. He decided to look around distracting himself, avoiding people fucking. How he wished he could do that to Kei too. It’s been 3 months since they last did it and 1 and a half months since they last saw each other.

Kuroo missed him badly. The things he would do to him once he see him again. He can’t wait ‘till his in his arms again. Just imagining his lewd and sexy moans was enough for Kuroo to get hard.

  
“Fuck.” Kuroo whispered and took a shot. He almost spit it out when he saw a very familiar figure from a far. The figure was wearing a black and white uniform, serving drinks from table to table.

Kuroo suddenly remembered what Iwaizumi said earlier..

“W-wait…”

He didn’t waste any time and approached the blonde when an athlete was making a move on him. He was clearly uncomfortable and Kuroo never walked that fast in his life.

“Excuse me, do you have a business with what’s mine?” Kuroo asked confidently before grabbing Kei’s cock right in front of the guy. The younger let out a soft moan and almost spilled the drinks on the tray that he was holding.

Kuroo ignored the fact that Kei was hard, he’ll question him later.

“Hey back off. I saw him first.” The smug looking athlete said. Kuroo grabbed Kei’s left hand and showed the ring to the man whO saW hiM fiRst.

“Mine. Now if you’ll excuse us.” Kuroo said, then dragged Kei out of there. He did not care or even say sorry to the people he bumped into. He doesn’t know if he should feel mad, jealous or glad but what’s important is that Kei is here.

And he wants to fuck him bad.

“T-tetsu, I’m still working.” Kei said. The older grabbed the tray on his hands and dropped it on the counter before heading to the comfort room.

“What are you doing here?” Kuroo asked as he pushed Kei into the wall and locked the door. Kei was flustered seeing his lover after almost two months.

“A-are you mad?” The blonde asked, almost like a whisper.

Kuroo didn’t answer and grabbed his waist, smashing their lips together. The kiss was rough, messy and impulsive. Kuroo swirled his tongue around the blonde, then sucked his bottom lip. Kei’s hands sliding his slender hands on Kuroo’s messy hair while Kuroo’s hands were running throughout Kei’s body. From his back to his waist, pulling their bodies closer, their hard ons touching each other.

Kuroo’s hand finds its way to Kei’s ass, squeezing them.

“A-ah.” Kei trembles as his lover put his knee between his thighs touching his crotch, his hands on his ass.

Kuroo stopped when he felt something. He looked at Kei with a frown.

“Don’t tell me…” Kuroo started with his husky voice.. Kei couldn’t even answer because he feels weak, his knees can give up any minute now just by kissing Kuroo.

Kuroo quickly unbuckles Kei’s pants and slides his hands to his ass once again. Kuroo put on a straight face as he let out a small chuckle. His mouth found it’s way to Kei’s neck, sucking and biting his sensitive area while slowly pushing the toy back and forth making the blonde go insane.

“Who helped you get here? Is he the same person who told you to stick a dildo inside your ass while pretending to be a waiter? Hmm?” The raven asked sweetly, still pushing the toy back and forth. Kei jolts when the raven suddenly thrusted hard hitting his g-spot.

“B-bokuto… s-san.” Kei answered, wrapping his arms around Kuroo’s neck looking for support. The blonde was being impatient, his lover still slowly thrusting. Not even touching his front.

“Ahh, I’m jealous, very.”

“T-tetsurou.. P-please..”

“Hmm?”

“T-touch.. me.”

“Can't hear you.” Kuroo said, busy licking Kei’s jaw. The blonde almost touched his front but Kuroo’s hand was faster. He then pinned his wrist on the wall.

“Fuck just touch me! Please!” Kei begged. Kuroo being the obedient lover, he pulled down the blonde’s underwear and grabbed his cock which made Kei gasp. The raven started pushing in and out the toy harder while stroking the front at the same time.

Kei can feel it, his close to cumming. He tightened his grip on Kuroo, his moans getting louder every second. His moans echoed in the room which made not only him aroused but the raven as well.

“I-i’m cu- ah! Cumming.” Kei pants. Just as when he was about to release Kuroo pulled the toy out and stopped touching his front which made Kei curse. The raven licked his hand with pre-cum on it and grabbed Kei’s chin.

“Y-you’re.. Such a tease.” The blonde said. Kei was so hard that it was so painful.

“Yes I- _ahh_ fuck.” Kuroo groaned when Kei suddenly touched his hard front. Kei successfully freed the poor thing and stroked it slowly. Before he could even go further, he let out a loud gasp when two fingers suddenly went in his hole. The blonde didn't know how his lover was able to put lube on his fingers that fast and where did the lube even come from.

“T-tetsu…” Kei panted, digging his nails on Kuroo’s back. Kuroo's fingers were able to go in deeper. Kuroo's fingers crook, hitting Kei's prostate which made him cried out loud. But his fingers wasn't enough. Kei wants something longer and something bigger. 

“P-please just fuck me hard. I c-cant handle it _ah_ a-anymore.” Kei begged and bit Kuroo’s neck. The raven immediately slips out his finger and positioned his length on the blonde’s hole.

Kei yelped when Kuroo entered him without hesitation. His knees gave up but Kuroo’s arms were around his waist. A loud moan escaped his lips when the raven pulled down his hips and thrusted harder, not allowing him to adjust himself. The pain subside and soon pleasure takes over Kei.

Kei wrapped his legs around Kuroo’s waist and that might have been a bad idea since the raven was able to go in deeper. The blonde moans loudly, making sounds that were music to Kuroo’s ears. Sounds that Kuroo will be the only one to hear.

“Can you feel that?” Kuroo asked as he pressed down Kei’s stomach, thrusting even faster. Kei cried out as he felt the bulge on his stomach. 

“Y-you’re in- _fuck_ so.. D-deep _ah!_ ”

Skin slapping, Kei’s moans and Kuroo’s groan echoed through the whole room. They didn’t even bother toning it down. Kuroo groaned as he felt Kei got tighter. His insides swallowing his length.

“Fuck you’re so.. Tight.” Kuroo pants, thrusting even harder than before that made a mess out of Kei. His eyes were blurry, his mind was fuzzy, he couldn’t process anything but there’s one thing he know. He felt so fucking good. It felt good having his lover’s cock deep inside him again.

Kei can see his face on the mirror making a face that he didn't know he could make as Kuroo mercilessly fucked him.

“I-inside… C-cum inside.” Kei whispered. A few thrusts left and the blonde let out a scream as Kuroo came inside him and had his orgasm. Kei has no strength left on his body and collapses on Kuroo. The raven planted a soft kiss on his temple as he let him regain his strength back.

“I love you, Kuroo Kei.”

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot write smut and it shows sìqjejjwe. Thank you for reading!! ♡


End file.
